paranormalinvestigationroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Ariana "Ari" Garcia
#Who are you? (Name, Age, Gender) #What are you? (Class) #How did you come to be here? (History) #What can you do? (Powers) #Do you have anything interesting? (Possessions/Magical Artifacts) ---- Name: Ariana 'Ari' Garcia Class: Apparition Age:17 (since this was the age of her death) History: I was a normal girl, Living a pretty normal life. I was born to two reuglar people, both in regular jobs, and living a regular teenage life. My mother sent me off to Spain one summer to visit my father's mother, Abuelita Garcia, thats when my life went downhill really. I happened to run into a mystic, not that I knew what he was at the time, and he happened to get rather attatched to me. I didn't feel the same way. I was only 17, I didn't want an serious relationships, or a boyfriend or anything like that. I rejected him, which is a big mistake in hindsight. After I rejected him he gave me a necklace as a 'peace offering'. I thought it was some spanish culture thing, so I readily accepted it. Too bad the necklace was an artifact, of the not so pleasant sort. The necklace seemed to make everything that could go wrong, go wrong. He just wanted to get back at me I think, but the curse went a little out of hand and over did itself. So it was no suprise when I was thrown into a coma while on the airplane, due to a sudden bought of turbulance which caused me to hit my head on a food cart, and just to make sure the deal was done, I was then hit by a piece of luggage that fell out of an overhead compartment. Although my body was technically living on life support, my sould had already departed. The spanish mystic found my soul in the after life, and he promised me a new life, as an apparition. I agreed, and we forged a contract. It wasn't until a few years later that I found out the truth, that he, indirectly, was the cause of my death, and he had likely figured this out years ago, and never told me. I hated him, I wanted to run away, yet I knew I wasn't strong enough alone. One day I was approached by PIB, and they offered me a deal. They could provide me aysulm, where my Mystic couldn't get me, if I promised to work for them. I agreed and left. I haven't seen my Mystic since, but I know he is looking for me, I feel his anger and disbelief, and know that he will still try to find me, no matter where I go. Apperance: She may be hispanic technically, but since her father is from northern spain, she looks more caucasian than anything. She has firey red hair and pale grey eyes, and her skin is a deathly pale due to her rebirth as a Apparition Personality: She's rather shy, but is always looking out for others. She was a middle child, so she is often the people pleaser, always trying to help others and get them what they need. She;s always been that 'sweet' girl who doesn't seem to talk much. One thing she will never talk about if she can avoid it, is her relationship between her an her mystic. She doesn't tell anyone his name or anything about him, since she fears that their bond will strengthen again if she starts thinking about him too much. He is the one thing that scares her most. Powers: *Intangibility *Flight *Ecoplasmic Energy Projection *Semi-Immortality *Psychological Bond to their Link Artifacts: The necklace that was given to her by her mystic. She usually keeps it hidden, for fear of it's powers Bctcz 21:46, October 13, 2011 (UTC) go for it "Beware the man that hunts monsters, for that he might become one"- Lott-Lotto 02:52, October 15, 2011 (UTC)